Oh, My Chibi Goddess!
by Haruka Piro Tenou
Summary: Izzy: It is corny. It is teologic. It is Skuld! I hope you like it, and expect two more Oh, my goddess! stories from my PC!
1. Love and an undecided goddess

  
  
Oh My Chibi Goddess!  
  
"Bell, are you sure you want to do this? He's just a mortal." Skuld was tring to keep her big sister from doing a cake for Keiichi's birthday, this same afternoon.  
"Skuld, for the last time, I was hoping you would finally accept him as part of our family. Even Urd cares for him now! Why don't you like him?" Belldandy said as mixing the mass of the cake.   
"No... I just... no, nothing." Skuld jumped down the table she was sitting on. "I'm going to my room to think a little."  
"Ok, but be here by 5 o' clock. Keiichi will be here and we're all going out to eat sushi." Skuld's face shined. "Yay! Sushi!" Belldandy only smiled.  
A little more brightfull, Skuld went up the stairs. She had been thinking that maybe humans were not so bad. She had to stay in Earth for a couple of months more, and decided that she wanted to know how Earth schools were. She found them boring, but at the moment of chatting she was first in the line. Not nearly as pretty as her bigger sister, but they were several boys that wanted to go out with her. After class, she always cleaned her locker out of roses. And she listed them, like "Miyoki's, Asashi's, Asashi's, Nokei's, Takeru's, Nokei's, unknown, unknown, Miyoki's, Fujiko's." Then she sent them to the Heaven, in which they wouldn't die. All of them were red roses.  
But one day in which Skuld was feeling very down, she found a white rose with a poem. Everyday that rose would appear, with a song or a poem tied to it. One day, finally, it said that they would meet at a park.  
  
That day was particulary good. A nice boy named Kyo Tahashi, black haired, with black eyes and a mind that flew, had been the one sending the flowers, and he had been in love with her since the first time she had been in the school. That had been three months ago, and they had been going out for a while now. Skuld feared only one thing. She feared falling in love with him. Skuld was not very fond of humans, so she didn't wanted to fall for one.  
  
Tears started to stain the bedsheets. Skuld didn't liked to cry, but she needed to. In part, she wanted to go to the Heaven again. But now she wanted to stay for a human. She was starting to understand why Bell always said that what she had with Keiichi was not just a contract. And added to this, Skuld was just a teenager, all hormonal and without someone to tell her the things she should or not. Goddess or not, this time was hard.  
  
Bell called to the door. "Skuld, Keiichi is here! Time to sushi!" Normally, when she said this, Skuld jumped out of the door at her, but no one answered. "Skuld?" Silence. Bell was a little nervous. Even when sleep, the word "sushi" got Skuld out of Morfeus arms.   
"Um, Keiichi, would you..."  
"Yes, Bell, I know. Go talk with her." Bell smiled at Keiichi.  
"Thanks." He grinned.   
"Don't mention it." Bell went into the room. "Skuld?"  
Skuld was curled up in a ball in her bed. "Skuld is dead. Long life to Skuld." Bell made a half-face smile. "Skuld..."  
"What?"  
"You don't want to eat sushi?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why didn't you came when I talked to you?"  
"I don't know."  
"What's with you, girl?"  
"Nothing."  
"You ussually talk to me about your problems. Is the problem at school?"  
"Kind of." Skuld turned to see her sister's face.  
"Aha!" Bell patted Skuld's arm. "Is the problem a boy?"  
"Yes."  
"What is his name?"  
"Kyo Tahashi. He's very sweet, Bell. But I don't know If I should fall in love with a human. But..."  
"I know, he's very sweet." Bell caressed Skuld's hair. "I think you're starting to change your opinion about humans, Skuld. They are a very strange kind, but some of they're worth the while."  
"I should go out with Kyo this noon. He invited me. But I was doubtful... if I should tell him about... you know."  
"Only if you think he won't tell it to everybody."  
Skuld thought for a moment. "Go with Keiichi. I have other things to do." Then she grabbed her coat and ran out of the room. "Bye, Keiichi!" She said as she went pass him.  
"Bye, Skuld." Keiichi answered.  
  
Skuld ran far away of the house. The restaurant she had acorded to see Kyo in was not very far, but, then, it was very late for the date.  
(NA. OW!! Skuld just hit me a good one! Ok, Ok, Skuld, it's not a date, it's an appointment. Skuld: Better that way. Izzy: Can't I afford to have some luxuries? Skuld: No! Izzy: sweatbead Ok, ok.)  
It was very late for the APPOINTMENT. Skuld found Kyo, sitting in a bench in a nearby park.  
"'Bout time."  
Skuld smiled, out of breath. "I had something to do with my sister. Sorry, Kyo. You still want to eat?"  
"No, thanks, Skuld. I lost my apetite."  
"I hope that wasn't my fault."  
"No, it wasn't."  
They stayed in the park until it was very dark, talking about things. School, sisters, brothers, teology, stars and constelations, some jokes, food and countries figured in the conversation. They finished in the grass, looking at the stars.  
"Kyo?"  
"What?"  
"Do you believe in God?"  
"Yes, a little. I think it's nice to believe that someone is there, watching over me."  
"And you believe in godesses as well?"  
"I don't know. How will they be?"  
"I dunno."  
"You know?" Kyo turned to see her. "I think I'm in love with you."  
That phrase struck Skuld like a bucket of frozen water. Struck her because she understood she had the same feelings towards Kyo.  
"Kyo? I have to tell you something that you probably won't believe."  
"From your mouth, I will believe everything."  
"But..."  
"Tell it to me, please."  
"I..."  
Suddenly, Skuld felt the extreme need to kiss Kyo. And she did, like it would be the last time.  
"Wow." Kyo was amazed, for to his point, she was a wonderful kisser.  
"Yeah, wow." Skuld had never been kissed, and now she felt a mixture of stomach butterflies, and a new feeling.  
"What was that you were going to say, Skuld?"  
"I'm a... a ... goddess."  
Kyo just smiled. "I knew."  
"I'm not surprised if you don't like the... What? You knew?"  
"I used to have dreams about a beatiful girl. With those same marks you have in your face. I stopped having them the day you entered school, and I fell in love with you. But for some reason, a word didn't stopped to sound in my mind: goddess. And I think we're meant to be."  
Skuld throwed herself to him and kissed him, for long time she had wanted this. About ten minutes before she had started loving a human. And she had stopped hating the human race forever.  
Over them, the stars glowed in a dark blue sky. Sitting in a tree, Urd was eating some popcorn.  
"Way to go, sister."  
  
  
Finito.   
  
Ok, this is the most corny story I have ever written, but I still hope you like it.  
  
Izzy  



	2. Love and an important event

Hello there, Mortals. I'm Urd, and I borrowed Haruka's computer for a while... smiles sadicly while ChibiHaruka, tied and gagged, squirms in a cold corner of the room.

For what I know, Haruka wrote a fanfic about my baby sister and her boyfriend, and I asked kindly to write by myself the secuel. ChibiHaruka manages to get a sweatdrop fall off her neck. Kindly? So I will write this time, mortals, I hope you like it!! ChibiHaruka starts sobbing. 'My precious little Compaq... being corrupted by the evil hands of a goddess...'

Oh, My Chibi Goddess! 2

Love unmeasured.

Skuld had been Kyo's girl for about two years and a half, still hadn't returned to Heaven. She decided it was better that way. Very much in love with Kyo, who recently had started senior high. She decided to drop out, she already knew everything that was being teached in there.

Kyo wasn't very far from Skuld's state of mind. He loved every inch of her being, and, not being overprotective, he was with her when she needed him (and sometimes when she didn't!). In Keiichi's house, he was like part of the family.

Last week, Skuld had turned 16. After a made-in-Belldandy chocolate cake that was certainly delicious for everyone who tasted it, Kyo and Skuld went for a walk in the garden. In silence for a while, only with Kyo's head in Skuld's lap, he just realized in what beautiful girl his girlfriend had blossomed. Not changed a lot, but certainly had developed a lot her body. Still very smart, and just a little bratty, not like the kid she always had been.

"Love?" Kyo was startled out of his thoughts, then he realized it was Skuld who had talked.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, sweetie... two years ago, I hated humans. Really..." she closed her eyes, and with a long finger, she touched his front; everytime she did this, his head felt warm. "...but you made me feel and think different of them. Like having a new mind. I think you know the feeling, don't you?

"You actually changed my mind about a lot of things."

"I did?"

"Yep. So what were you talking about?"

"Oh. Nothing much. Just... that... you know, that day that you stayed the night because it was pouring?"

"How to forget it?" He smirked. "You sister and Keiichi-san kept us awake all night."

"Eh... ehehehe..." Skuld looked the other way, embarrased. Of course they did, there was no way she could say they really had a night of rest. In fact, they banged several doors off their hinges. "And I was thinking..."

"You're always thinking."

"Of course I am!" Whoosh, a little more modesty and she would be queen of modesty. "But now I am asking you. You have never wanted to feel what it is like?"

"You mean..."

"I mean it."

Kyo stayed put for several seconds. "Yes, I have asked myself what is it like." 

"I sense a but coming over." 

"But... you know, you're only..."

"Sixteen, Kyo, I believe I know how old I am." She sighed. "Forget it, bad idea." 

"No! No, not bad at all... er... yes.. no..." Kyo crossed his eyes and screwed up his face. "What was I talking about?"

"You dummy..." Skuld bent down and kissed him. "... forget it..."

"For you, everything..." Kyo started having that dreamy expression. Then he came crashing back to reality. "Skuld, don't do that!! You know I don't like being the subject of your magic!"

Skuld pouted. "Aww... but you look so cute when you start acting like a dumbo..." 

Kyo fumed in his place and turned so he wouldn't see Skuld's face, then started mock whining. "It's clear... *snif*... that I mean nothing to you..." 

Skuld looked at the sky and sighed. 'Oh, kami, don't let him get all mushy on me.' "No, you mean everything to me..." Kyo left the whining aside, turned smiling and tackled Skuld to the ground. Both of them blushed when they noticed Kyo had landed on top of Skuld. "And everything doesn't means making out in the middle of the day on the middle of the garden, love." She playfully pushed him to her side. 

"Hey, do you want some Ice Cream?" Kyo asked, taking her hand. "My treat."

"Ne, if it's your treat, how can I ever refuse?"

In a tree branch, Urd wrote frantically in a computerless keyboard, while ChibiHaruka hung upside down from another branch.

"Tadaima!!" Skuld called and no one responded. 

"No one home?" Kyo asked behind her, taking off his shoes. 

"Nope." Skuld looked around. "Looks like we're home alone." Suddenly her eyes shone with sparks. "You know what that means?"

"That we will be able to conquer the whole house and make it a fortress for the incoming apocalypsis?" Kyo asked.

"No, where do you get such ludicrous ideas?" 

"From Keiichi's manga collection." 

"Saa..." Skuld had turned into stone, then came back to her fleshy nature. "No, that we can play with Keiichi's new consoles!"

"Oh." Kyo's face started gleaming. "Yeah!"

After having beaten Kyo in Rival Schools for the twentieth time, Skuld decided to take the four-directional pads out of the closet. "Have you ever played Dance Dance Revolution?" She asked Kyo. 

"Indeed I have played it. Such a superficial game with a physical nature like it has been played by me..." He said waving his hand.

"And do you like it?" Skuld asked in disbelief. 

"If I like it?" Kyo looked like he had been hurt by a venomous arrow. "Honey... you're talking to the genious of Dance Dance Revolution!"

Skuld skipped a note for like the tenth time and tripped. "I believe I'm not very good at this stuff..." She said from the floor. 

"You should ask Keiichi-san to borrow you this game more often." Kyo said, turning off the console and helping her to her feet. Bell and Keiichi got home. 

"Quick, help me to put them in the closet!" She whispered to Kyo, who looked as thought someone had just told him that the building was going down and he was on the last floor. "Quick!" He felt Skuld's elbow in his ribs and came back to the living world. With luck they finished getting them inside in a fashion that wouldn't be discovered by Keiichi, and ran out of his room, just in time to reach Skuld's and jump into the bed, pretending that they had been reading all time long. 

"Hello, Kyo. Hi, Skuld." Bell greeted them from Skuld's door. 

"Good afternoon, Belldandy-san." Kyo stood to bow at her. 

"Hi, sis." 

"Sorry, we had to go out. Chihiro had an emergency and asked us to take over the motorbike while she was out." Keiichi apologized from the door. Bell, in change, was looking at them suspiciously. Skuld gulped. The phone ringed. Skuld thanked... well, herself.

"Yes?" Bell answered. "Oh!" She gasped. "Yes, she's here." She said. "Skuld! It's..." Skuld ran down to the phone. "... the Almighty. I believe he needs you..." Skuld gulped. 

"Yes... no. Of course, sir. Not in a thousand years, sir! She's ok, sir. No, I haven't seen Urd. I believe she's in another one of her projects, sir. WHAT?!" She paled. Kyo, who was watching for the other side of the corridor, knew that her sudden going white all over wasn't good. "Sorry, sir. I thought I had your permiss-... but you told me, sir! Can't I stay?" She asked, turning her face to the other side. Kyo couldn't see her face anymore. "Oh, so it is for it... yes, sir, I do want to become a first class goddess!" Kyo gasped. So that was what whoever always talked in the phone was offering her. "But... I've got some other affairs here in earth... yes, sir, very fond of him. Three months?" She sighed. "Okay, sir, tomorrow morning, first thing. In the pond, sir, I will be there. Goodnight." She hung up. 

"Honey, what happened?" Kyo put his arms around Skuld. She took him closer. 

"My presence is needed in Heaven..." She sobbed. "... they want to prove me to see if I will get to be a first class goddess... I'm sorry... it will only be for a couple of months..."

"Oh. Ok." Kyo said, turning her face so she would see him. "Don't worry. Just yesterday you said they were taking too long, and you have always wanted to be like Bell-san, ne?" He kissed her briefly. "There you are. I'm very proud. My girl is going to be a first class goddess."

"But I don't want to be apart from you."

"You won't. Just remember me everyday, and I won't forget you." She took his hand, and guided him to the door. It was late, he had to go. "And I certainly will be faithful to you. Everyday, you hear me? Everyday. Just... please, don't worry. I will be here everyday. And I will be here tomorrow to bid you goodbye." She felt calmer. He kissed her goodnight and ran to his house. 

The next morning, taking his hand while walking to the garden pond, where she would depart, she was thinking. She had already said goodbye to all her loved ones. Was it really worth the while to be away from him for three months just for something like a license that would credit her like a first class goddess? She shook her head. Ok, wrong side of the panorama. Just yesterday they were talking about getting intimate, and today Skuld realized that if she wasn't mature enough to let him go and not forget about him, then she wasn't mature enough for sharing intimacy with Kyo.

"I know what you think, you know?" Kyo said.

"You do?!" Skuld blushed beet red. 

"Yes. Not exact thoughts, but I feel the same." He sighed. "I will miss you a lot." 

"Me too, Kyo. Me too." 

"But you aren't to come back until you've got that license in your hands! If not, I am to take you back to heaven, personally!" He said firmly. "I don't want that time we aren't going to spend together to be wasted, ok?" 

"Kyo..." She got on tiptoes and kissed him. "I've been thinking..."

"You always do..." He joked. 

Feeling she needed to laugh before departing, she gave a large, enjoyable laugh. 

"That's the Skuld I don't want to forget." He helped her to get inside the pond. "And if you've got permission to write, please do..."

"I will..." She kissed him for a last time, and retreated. "I love you." The water around her started glowing, forming little currents, then envolving her legs. Kyo was so amazed by her control of the water, that when the water was almost all over her, he realized he had forgotten to say it too. 

"I love you!" Skuld's sad face iluminated just one second before the water swallowed her and returned to its place in the pond. His hand rose to touch the place where her beloved had been smiling sadly at him just a minute before, touching nothing but warm air. He sighed, and returned to the house. 

Three months wasn't an eternity. At least for them...

Finito

ChibiHaruka manages to get ungaged, unties, pushes Urd, grabs her beloved Compaq and runs. Looks at audience while running. In fact I wrote this part and Urd just played with my computer. I hope all the people that liked it review it. 


End file.
